INdiGO Dreams
by Madninja324
Summary: A wiseass sniper, a Faunus with a chip on his shoulder, and a desire for revenge, a Dust Mistress with a dark past, and a swordsman who hates the Grimm obsessively, what do these four teenagers have in common? They are Team INGO, and their survival will depend on their ability to work as a team. Dedicated to Monty Oum as of 2-5-15
1. Prologue 1: Indigo Aesir

**Prologue one: The sniper**

**_Thirty-seven Beowulves, this'll be a piece of cake, the mangy mutts won't know what hit them. _****Indigo thought smugly as he watched the pack through the scope of his trusty blue and black sniper rifle ****Jormungandr ****from half a mile away. Taking aim at a monster, Indigo's finger slipped into the trigger guard and began applying pressure to the trigger, ****_Bang! _****The top of the Beowulf's head exploded. Indigo worked the lever action, ejecting the spent shell and loading the next one, ****_Bang! _****The second monster was hit in the throat, and the force of the bullet actually tore the creature's head off. The rest of the pack was looking around in confusion, noses raised for scents, in vain, as Indigo was purposefully downwind from the monsters. Three more shots rang out, and three more monsters dropped like ragdolls. Each shot was instantly lethal as the expert marksman chose each target with precision and deliberate speed. There was a populated town less than ten miles away and Indigo couldn't risk any monsters escaping. If even a single monster reached the town there would be casualties, so Indigo fired ****Jormungandr ****again and again, at twelve shots he ejected the spent clip and reloaded.**

**One of the smarter beasts had seen the trail from one of his shots, it barked to it's packmates, before taking a bullet in it's open mouth, blowing bits of skull and brain out the back of it's head, however the damage was done. The remaining monsters let out a bone chilling howl and charged, despite the sniper picking them off one by one. They covered ground rapidly, running on all fours, the seven foot anthropomorphic wolves could move almost as fast as a cheetah and could maintain their speed for hours. Cursing his earlier arrogance, Indigo slung ****Jormungandr ****on his back, and flipped a switch on the stock, a compartment popped open in the stock revealing a pair of curved knives inside. Indigo retrieved the blades from their housing, and flipped them into backhanded grips.**

**Electrical sparks began flickering up and down the blades and the scent of ozone filled the air, as the knife wielder charged the monsters. ****Jormungandr's ****fangs, as the knives were called, were short for combat knives, only seven inches long, with thick, heavy blades made more for slashing than stabbing, and slashing was exactly what Indigo did. A forward swipe from the left fang laid the forearm of a Beowulf wide open, and sent a stunning jolt of electricity through the monster's body. There were seven monsters and they kept leaping at Indigo, each time he would dodge to the side and leave an electrified cut somewhere on the attacking monster's body. With each slice, they got weaker, both from blood loss, and from the electricity overloading their nerves over and over.**

**The first kill happened when he managed to slash open a Beowulf's jugular, hot blood sprayed everywhere as Indigo kicked the dying monster away. Indigo threw his left fang into the shoulder of a Beowulf, then he charged and buried the right fang in the other shoulder while the monster was stunned by the electrical shock, with both blades buried in it's body they formed a circuit with the monster's heart right in the path of the electricity, smoke poured from the creature's fanged maw, and sparks lit up it's fur, before it fell over, dead. Indigo pulled his fangs out of the dissolving corpse of the Beowulf. The remaining five monsters looked at each other, and charged, Grimm rarely ran away, faced with a single human, even one that had killed thirty two of their brethren, the Beowulves would fight to their last breaths, that suited Indigo just fine, he threw his knives and made an aura enhanced leap, pulling his rifle from his back, he fired five shots in midair, and the creatures dropped like flies, when he landed he retrieved ****Jormungandr's ****fangs, and returned the knives to their home in the rifle's stock.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: this is pretty short, but it'll do as a demo of what my main character can do, as always please, read, review and enjoy.)<strong>

**Character Bio: Indigo Aesir**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Species: human**

**Height: 5'10''**

**Weight: 160lbs**

**Hair: Dark blue at the crown of his head, and lightening gradually further down until it turns light blue at the tips**

**Eyes: indigo**

**Aura: indigo**

**Semblance: Phase Vision (Indigo can see through solid objects by concentrating, no, he does not use this ability for perverted purposes, though he admittedly could, he mostly uses it with _Jormungandr's_ boost mode, explained below, or for recon.)**

**Weapon: Jormungandr, a blue and black sniper rifle with two special features, the first is the fangs, a pair of electrified seven inch combat knives stored in the stock of the rifle, the second is boost mode, activated by a switch above the trigger, boost mode utilizes a lightning Dust crystal in the rifle to augment the Dust rounds, not only making them electrified, but also enabling them to punch through two foot thick concrete, or a Deathstalker's armor plating, boost mode lasts for two minutes, after that, not only can boost mode not be activated for an hour, the fangs lose their electricity, as they themselves are not special, but are charged with energy from the Dust crystal responsible for boost mode.**


	2. Prologue 2: Noctus Lupin

**Prologue two: The Wolf**

**Noctus Lupin sniffed the air, searching for the scents of that group of racist bastards that he'd chased away from a thirteen year old rabbit Faunus girl they'd been about to rape, he was going to teach them a lesson. A very painful lesson, using Fenrir his black two bladed shotgun/battleax. Noctus' black wolf ears twitched, he'd heard the sound of a gun being cocked, he dove to the side as a gunshot rang out, he just barely managed to get out of the way, he shifted Fenrir into gun mode and returned fire with long ranged ice Dust shells, the fist sized pale blue energy slugs hit around a man with a green hunting rifle, the places that got hit were frozen. Adjusting his aim in an instant, Noctus froze the barrel of the rifle with a single shot.**

**Unfortunately, the shot also drew his attention to a patch on the man's shoulder, a broken fang done in black, the man was a Fangbreaker. The Fangbreakers were a human organization originally put together to take down the self titled Faunus civil rights terrorism group, the White Fang, who had previously been a peaceful protest group, until a regime change caused them to become violent, and make life difficult for every other Faunus because of that violence. Honestly, Noctus would have supported the Fangbreakers, if they hadn't quickly branched off from hating the White Fang, to hating ****_every _****Faunus. The Fangbreakers were responsible for numerous atrocities against innocent Faunas, and those few humans who would stand up for them, including the kidnap, torture, rape, and murder of nine year old Nyx Lupin, Noctus' sister.**

**"****Hey, you, Fangbreaker scum! How would you like to die? The easy way, or the hard way?" Noctus yelled, the seventeen year old wolf Faunus began glowing moonlight silver, his sheer rage at the sight of the Fangbreaker patch causing his aura to manifest unconsciously.**

**The human sneered. "You think that you can take me, Mutt? Well, how about now? Can you take me now?" Five other Fangbreakers stepped out from behind buildings, the rifle wielder smashed his weapon against a wall and shattered the ice surrounding it's barrel, then he leveled the gun again, Noctus shifted Fenrir to its melee form, the shotgun straightening and becoming an ax handle, the blades telescoped from the sides of the shotgun barrel, the Dust vents popped up from the backs of the blades on both sides.**

**_T_****_his one's for you Nixie_****, Noctus thought. The image of a little girl with black hair, bright, inquisitive green eyes, cute little soft furred wolf ears, and an impish grin that showed off sharp canines formed behind his eyes, then the image was replaced by the way he'd last seen her, naked, broken, battered, her wolf ears cut off, and her throat sliced wide open. Roaring with rage, Noctus charged the six armed men, they drew their weapons, the man with the rifle shifted his weapon into a spear, and blocked Noctus' first slash. The young ax fighter grinned wolfishly, and pressed a button on the haft of his weapon, powdered ice Dust spewed from the vents on the blade, the spear user barely had a chance to scream before he was frozen solid, he was already dead, but Noctus wasn't satisfied, he placed his hand on the ice statue's face, and spoke to it.**

**"****Yes, I do think I can take you, you murdering trash." Then he pushed the statue over, it shattered into dozens of shards, the other Fangbreakers looked at the shards of their comrade in shock.**

**"****You know, back when you guys just went after the White Fang, I respected you, but then, three years ago you lost sight of what you were trying to do, and began attacking every Faunus you could get your hands on, and I started to hold you in contempt."**

**The largest Fangbreaker growled in a manner that even impressed Noctus, who could actually growl like a wolf.**

**"****We realized that the only way to stop the White Fang was to wipe out the freaks they hid among, all you Faunas are threats to humanity."**

**Noctus' growl made the hair stand up on the humans' necks.**

**"****Really? My orphaned nine year old sister who'd never harmed so much as a fly in her life was such a threat to your precious Humanity that your group kidnapped, tortured, raped, and finally murdered her? I was at combat school, training to become a Huntsman to protect people from the Grimm, Human or Faunus, didn't matter to me, all I wanted to do was save lives, all Nyx ever wanted was to make people smile, and yet you took her life and ruined mine, all because we were born with wolf ears growing out of the top of our heads, so tell me ****_Humans _****which of us is the monster here? The seventeen year old boy looking for revenge, or the grown men who rape and murder a child and protect rapists, for the simple fact that the child had wolf ears, and the attempted rape victim has a rabbit tail? The answer to that question is ****_you_****. I hope you've made your peace with God, because you aren't going to be walking away from this. I don't leave survivors, I'm sure you've heard of me, though you might not recognize me without ****_this_****." From his back pocket Noctus pulled out a mask identical to the ones the White Fang had taken to wearing, except that Noctus' mask was pure black, he lifted it and placed it on his face, the small vacuums on the sides of the mask sealed it to his face to be released with the press of a button, all five Fangbreakers staggered backwards in surprise.**

**"****The Winter Wolf is a kid?" **

**"****No way, this punk is the one who's been wiping out bases singlehandedly?"**

**"****Let's take him down, Leader says that the person who brings him Winter Wolf's mask, weapon, or head will get rewarded."**

**Noctus smirked. "By all means, try." They prepared to charge, but the wolf Faunus held Fenrir out in front of him and spoke a command phrase to the ax.**

**"****Activate Ragnarok protocol: Fimbulvetr." The ax head began giving off ice Dust particles from all four vents, Fimbulvetr, the eternal winter, was active. Noctus met their charge with a sweeping slash that scattered the Dust everywhere and left frost and ice coating the area around Noctus, including on the Fangbreakers, the cold began to slow them down as the wolf Faunus charged, a slash of the ax removed the head from a red haired beanpole of a man, then he easily fended off two swords and a hatchet, the big guy, however, drew his massive sword, and it shifted into a flamethrower.**

**_Shit! _****Noctus thought, for obvious reasons he didn't like fighting fire users, they always melted his ice, and that was a bad thing when he was outnumbered like this.**

**Noctus shifted his ax to shotgun mode and activated the other special feature of his weapon. "Activate Ragnarok Protocol: Ymir." The barrel of the shotgun began glowing blue, while a small flame flickered to life in front of the barrel of the flamethrower. They triggered their weapons at the same time, blasts of ice and fire met in the air between the two fighters, the resulting explosion knocked everyone but the big Fangbreaker, and Noctus, off their feet, and into unconsciousness, Noctus fired the ice shotgun, using a short ranged shell that shot a spray of ice shards, then he shifted Fenrir back into an ax, and charged. While the large human blocked the ice shards, Fenrir's blade cleaved through his left elbow, slicing through aura, flesh, and bone without difficulty, as the man had instinctively focused his aura forward to block the ice shards, he'd left himself vulnerable to attacks from the sides, and paid for it with his arm. **

**The large Fangbreaker flared his aura, reddish-orange light poured from his body as he used his aura to compensate for the loss of his arm, however, even with his aura's strength enhancements, he only had one arm, and his sword was around six feet long and meant for two handed use. Noctus activated his Semblance and punched the man with the force of a wrecking ball, it didn't hurt him, but it did manage to decrease the man's aura, and with the strength enhancements burning through his aura, and blood loss sapping his strength, Noctus knew that it would only be a few moments before the Fangbreaker wouldn't be able to stand, much less hold his sword. Noctus shifted Fenrir to gun mode, and began filling the unconscious Fangbreakers with ice shards, the one armed man collapsed before he could even try to attack Noctus, the wolf Faunus saved him for last, as he was standing over the man, gun aimed at his head, the injured man spoke.**

**"****Your little bitch sister got what was coming to her, all you animals are going to get what you deserve: a long painful death."**

**Noctus shot him.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: And here's the second member INGO, Noctus Lupin, the Winter Wolf.)<strong>

**Character Bio: Noctus Lupin**

**Age: 17**

**Sex: Male**

**Species: Faunus (wolf ears on the top of his head)**

**Height: 6'**

**Weight: 180lbs**

**Hair: black**

**Eyes: green**

**Aura: moonlight silver**

**Semblance: Strength**

**Weapon: Fenrir, an ice Dust shotgun/ax mechashift weapon, with several special features, in ax form the vents on the blades can spew ice Dust, which is part of the second special feature: Ragnarok Protocol: Fimbulvetr, where all four vents are activated and keep spewing Dust until the reservoir in the handle is empty, the third and final special feature can only be activated in shotgun mode, Ragnarok Protocol: Ymir, where the Dust is leeched from three shells, then used all at once, creating an effect three times more powerful than a typical shot.**


	3. Prologue 3: Diana Grey

**Prologue 3: The Witch**

**The girl walked alone down Vale's city streets at night. She didn't look impressive, a skinny teenager with shoulder length reddish brown hair and brown eyes in a grey t-shirt and black skirt. A battered locket her only jewelry. Her only other accessories were her weapons: a pair of gloves that sported complex mechanical additions. The gloves connected to a pair of bracers containing several vials filled with Dust; a siphon which ran from each vial to a metal bulge on the back of the hand, which in turn siphoned the dust to vents and outlets on the palm and fingers of each hand. They were the only things that gave the truth of this girl. Diana Grey was a Huntress in training, a powerful Dust user whose knowledge of the substance often described as "Nature's Wrath" was unrivalled among her peers. Diana was a force to be reckoned with, and tonight, she was looking for answers.**

**Red mechanical lights were the first sign that her destination was close. The lights would all be at eye level for a grown man, and Diana knew what they meant, a high mechanical whine emanated from the gloves as the seventeen year old prepared her weapons for combat. From out of the alleys on either side of the streets twenty AK-130 security androids filed out and formed a line across the street, blocking her way, they were quickly joined by twenty more. As one, the robots raised their arms, which changed into either blades or machine guns.**

**"****Diana Grey, we have been authorized to terminate you on the orders of Oliver Laburnum. Resistance is futile."**

**Diana levelled her right glove at the speaker. Red Dust flowed down the lines and out of the vents. A ball of flame formed in her palm, growing steadily hotter and brighter until it was like a miniature sun, a pulse of flame shot the fireball at the android. The glowing missile melted straight through the machine, and took the right arm off of the android behind it. Light blue Dust replaced the red as Diana slapped her hand on the street, creating a half shell of ice around herself to act as a shield against the machine gun fire. While rounds ricocheted , and chipped the ice wall, both of Diana's gloves took on a yellow light, she pointed her palms at the sky, and a bolt of light shot upwards. Thunder rumbled in the clouds overhead, which had begun growing and darkening, until the Dust Mistress brought her hands down sharply. Spears of lightning dropped from the sky, explosions and metallic thunks sounded all around as the robots were struck by the lightning. Diana pressed her hand against the ice wall, and it dissolved in a pulse of light blue energy.**

**A majority of the androids had been destroyed, but there were still robots standing, and they were all running full tilt at the Dust Mistress. One of the androids still had a machine gun arm, and it opened fire. Diana flipped over the barrage, brown Dust flowed through her left glove and she threw a ball of energy into the ground at the machine's feet. Stone spikes exploded out of the ground and impaled the robot through the head, arms, and torso. As she landed, Diana threw a shard of ice into the core of another robot, then she dodged another one that was trying to slash her. Electricity emanated from her left glove as she grabbed the robot by the shoulder, the machine's circuits fried from the overload of energy. More brown Dust flowed through both gloves as Diana slammed her hands against the ground. The earth rippled outwards in a wave, knocking the androids off of their feet. Her hands still glowing brown, Diana raised them sharply into the air, stone spikes impaled the prone robots through the chests.**

**Diana looked at the wrecked androids, they had undoubtedly sent the alert to Laburnum, her target was long gone.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: And here's the G in INGO, as always, Read, Review and Enjoy!)<strong>

**Character bio: Diana Grey**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Species: Human**

**Height: 5'5''**

**Weight: 108lbs**

**Hair: Reddish brown**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Aura: Dark grey**

**Semblance: Astral Projection**

**Weapons: Isis and Hecate: Her twin gloves, outfitted for Dust manipulation, using them is the same as using raw Dust, except that they allow for easier access than simply using individual Dust vials **


	4. Prologue 4: Obsidian Thanos

**Prologue 4: The Destroyer**

**Obsidian Thanos walked through the Forever Fall forest. His swords: Phobos and Deimos, were sheathed across his back. Phobos' black blade and hilt matched Obsidian's hair, Deimos' blade was scarlet, it's hilt was gold colored, and they were different in every other way as well, Phobos had a foot long hilt, a wide crossguard with a trigger under it, a revolver chamber inside the crossguard, and a three and a half foot blade that could open to reveal a built in gun similar in function to a revolver loaded with thirteen nine millimeter rounds, Deimos, by contrast, was two feet long, more of a shortsword than anything else, and was heavily infused with fire Dust.**

**Obsidian was hunting for monsters to kill. His hatred of the monsters would be more than enough to attract them to him like moths to a flame. The twin swordsman found a clearing with a large rock in the center. Climbing onto the rock, Obsidian sat down to wait.**

**He didn't have to wait long, his aura's innate danger sense was the only warning he got, before he rolled out of the way of a Beowulf, tapped into the fire Dust in Deimos, and activated his Semblance in conjunction with the Dust, leaving a motionless copy of himself made of fire behind on the rock to detonate when the Beowulf hit it, the explosion cut the monster in half. Outraged howls foretold more Beowulves incoming, Obsidian drew his swords and opened Phobos' blade. The monsters that poured out of the forest were large, jet black beasts, except for their white bone masks with red markings, blood red eyes and teeth, and the shards of white bone protruding from their bodies. Obsidian fired Phobos into the pack, taking out each monster with one or two shots. Seven beasts dropped before Phobos snapped shut, and Deimos began glowing crimson.**

**Yelling a challenge to the monsters, Obsidian charged, Phobos took the left arm from a Beowulf, Deimos let loose a torrent of flames that torched three monsters and set two more to rolling on the ground in a panic, trying to extinguish their flaming fur. Deimos plunged into the one armed beast's gut, a tongue of flame spurted from it's mouth, and it fell off the blade, dead. Activating his Semblance in conjunction with the fire Dust in Deimos, Obsidian shot forward and left behind another explosive clone, which detonated when three monsters hit it in the back simultaneously, the explosion sent monster bits flying in every direction. To avoid four more monsters, he launched himself up and backwards off of another explosive clone, in midair, he shot the clone with a fireball from Deimos, detonating it and torching the Beowulves, who had learned from the previous two times that touching the flame clones was a bad idea. Launching himself off of a regular clone, Obsidian landed between two monsters and cut them both down at the same time, tossing Deimos into the air, Obsidian pulled a speedloader out and loaded the new bullets in it into Phobos, then he dropped the empty speedloader and caught Deimos as it fell. The ten remaining monsters howled and charged, Phobos' blade opened and Obsidian fired three shots, before closing the sword and charging. Launching himself over the heads of the seven monsters off of a regular clone, Obsidian opened Phobos and fired off the rest of his ammunition, killing the remaining Beowulves.**

**Obsidian closed Phobos and looked around at the dissolving corpses all around him, he wasn't satisfied, he wanted to kill more.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: And here's the last prologue, and the last member of the team, Obsidian Thanos, the obsessive Grimm hater, who wants nothing less than the complete destruction of the Creatures of Grimm. As always, Read, Review, and most of all Enjoy, sorry about the length.)<strong>

**Character bio: Obsidian Thanos**

**Species: Human**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Hair: Black, cut short**

**Eyes: Heterochromatic, left eye is orange, right eye is silver**

**Height: 6'2''**

**Weight: 190lbs**

**Semblance: Clones (Basically Blake's Shadow Semblance with a different name)**

**Aura: black threaded with orange and silver**

**Weapons: Phobos and Deimos: Phobos is a jet black hand-and-a-half sword with a revolver built in, the blade opens to reveal the gun barrel. Deimos is a scarlet bladed shortsword, with a gold hilt, the blade is heavily impregnated with fire Dust, and is capable of emitting flames in whatever manner Obsidian wants**


End file.
